False Hero
by Katja Ivie
Summary: Two insane nations using others to fight their fights just to prove who's better. Why are they doing this? What could possibly be going through their heads? (Two-maybe three shot if you count the last chapter. Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Russia's Mind

**I'm not dead! I promise! I've just been busy/lazy and bleh. Here's a little something for all those people who are patiently waiting, if there's any. Hope you enjoy. (Psst, picture is from Zerochan. It's not mine)**

**Nor is Hetalia mine.**

* * *

America.

America in a word was . . .

Fascinating.

It was an annoying kind of fascinating, seeing as America managed to get on his last nerve quite often, but that's what Russia liked about him. He was different, in two ways. He was unlike anyone Russia had met before, and he was not what the world thought him to be.

He found him intriguing.

And that made the game fun.

Russia was the only one who knew of America's true nature. The frustrated glances when things didn't go his way, the hidden glowers when Russia purposely foiled his plans, and the absolutely _crazed_ grin he gave him when he won. He showed the world that he was a happy, care-free hero who wanted nothing more but to "save everyone"! But Russia knew the truth. And he was the only one who knew the truth.

America was a crazy, power hungry monster.

He was fun.

He rather enjoyed being the only one to know this. It gave him power over the nation, and if there was one thing America didn't want Russia to have, it was power. There were a couple of reasons why only he knew, why not even England knew of this real, dark side. The main reason was because America didn't show it to anyone else, (and Russia had to admit, that made him feel . . . _special_). But the second reason was because it didn't start . . . developing until the Second World War. During that, even though they had been allies throughout most of it, Russia and America's eyes were constantly at each other's throats.

It was then that Russia starting seeing America's true self. The need to be the strongest, the pride in being the hope of Europe. His absolute _hunger_ for everything to be his. Russia saw it, and at first he was shocked. This child was already so corrupted? How . . . delicious. He liked it even better I'm when America realized that Russia noticed his hidden desires. America wasn't afraid to show him after that. Russia quite enjoyed the secret game they played.

What solidified how evil he was, was the bombing of Japan. America claimed it was to end the war, he even helped Japan after to justify that answer, but everyone silently knew that it wasn't. Russia knew the true reason. It was a cute attempt of trying to scare him, to try and discourage any sort of attack from the Russian nation. He was trying to prove his strength, adorable child. It made Russia smile. The American tried so hard to stop this Cold War, but at the same time, he didn't.

Russia could see in the hungry nation's eyes that he wanted this tension between their nations. He wanted to put Russia in his place and show the world that he truly was the only super power. He wanted to chow on that power, glorify in it. It drove the nation mad that Russia was resisting so well.

Russia couldn't say that he wasn't thirsting for the same. The only difference was that he didn't try to hide it. He liked showing the world what he wanted. He had to say he quite enjoyed the looks everyone gave him. He thrived on it.

There was a problem, however.

He could feel it, deep down in his bones. The constant ache of his people in agony. He could feel it in every fiber of his being, he simply chose to ignore it. It was actually quite easy, seeing as his people had no idea of their own pain. Sometimes it simply spaced his mind how much better the rest of the world had it compared to him. But other times, the painful times, it was awfully clear how badly his leaders were treating his people. How far behind they actually were. It ached until his very soul moaned in agony.

But there was no way he was ever going to admit this. No way he would ever let America win. He could do whatever America could do! It simply . . . hurt more . . .

Bah, nyet. Things would change for him. His leaders would decide that this wasn't working and find a better system, one even better than that stupid America's, and soon everyone would be his. They'll never leave him again, they'll all be one happy family. Bring your worst, America. Russia can take it. He will see you crushed under his boot.


	2. America's Head

Russia.

Russia in one word was . . .

Frustrating.

So very, very frustrating. The way the man smiled at him, like he always knew everything, as if nothing America could do would ever be good enough to stop him. It was infuriating and all America wanted to do was rip it out of that smug little face. Apparently that was against the "rules", whoever made those stupid things up. But that's okay, because America knew something Russia didn't want him to know. Something he didn't show anyone.

What he knew made America feel . . . victorious already.

This game was interesting, he had to admit.

America was the only one who really knew of this hidden detail. Others had guesses and hunches, but he was the only one who could see it. He saw it in the way Russia sat, curled into himself just slightly, as if in pain. He spotted it when Russia thought no one was looking, the look of concentration and worry deep in his face. Sometimes it was so obvious, the new scrapes and bruises he had every time America saw him. Russia presented to the world a confident, powerful nation, but America revelled in the truth.

Russia was an insane, broken, desperate psycho.

He was already losing.

America did like having this tidbit of information, especially because he knew Russia didn't want him to have it. It gave him confidence that he really was the only superpower. Oh, how _sweet_ that sounded. The _only superpower_. Ah, it's just want he wanted. Just what he worked for. Just what he _craved_. It was all his.

What exactly was wrong with Russia, you may ask? Well, for a long time, he had been killing his own people. The idiot didn't even know how to run his own nation. His people suffered in dirt while he showed the world he was even better than America. It made America almost want to laugh in has face. He would once this Cold War was over. Once Russia was grounded in the dirt with the rest of his people.

Russia had been torturing himself for a long time. Ever since America can remember, he would look at the nation and find him disgustingly pathetic. But, it was during the Second World War that he really started to see why he was so pathetic. How utterly desperate the nation was. He loved being the only one who caught all of Russia's weaknesses. He would use them to shove Russia to the ground where he belonged.

Russia was trying so hard to be as good as the rest of them, but it just wasn't working. America really didn't think he deserved to even be a nation. Nevertheless, the Russian was powerful, powerful enough he seemed to think he could stand up to America. Stupid. He had tried to warn Russia with those bombs in Japan, (and stop the war!), but the bigger nation seemed too thick to back down. He wanted the Cold War.

That's okay. So did America.

Finally he had an excuse to fight that idiot without anyone yelling at him. This was his chance to show Russia just how weak he really was. He was going to put a blank gun to his head and pull the trigger just to show how much _power_ he had over the situation. He had all the power! No matter how hard Russia fought, America would win in the end. He always did!

He always did.

In both of the World Wars, as soon as he entered the fight, his side would win. He was the savior of the world. Everyone _needed_ him. No one needed that stupid Russian. America was the superpower, the only one, the most powerful. No one was going to take that away from him.

So, Russia. Bring on your pathetic attempts of matching him. Try your best to stop him. America is going to love having your face smashed into the wall.


	3. It's On

The game is on.


End file.
